


I'm Good

by SurveyCorpses



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual, Best Friends, Marriage, Other, ereri except not really, tax benefits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurveyCorpses/pseuds/SurveyCorpses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren have been best friends for..well... ever. But they're both asexual, and aromantic. (thats right, mofos. this aint some lovey fanfic.) They roommate together, and the taxes are a little overwhelming. A logical answer? Marriage, for tax benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Good

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE BE AWARE THAT THIS WAS NOT MY ORIGINAL IDEA I GOT IT ON TUMBLR A WHILE BACK, BUT I LOST THE ORIGINAL POST!!!! It was about wanting a movie like this with two partners i think... If you happen to know the post, or give me a link to it, if you could let me know, thatd be awesome! Then i could give some creds. Anyway, here goes :P

"Wait, so you dont like each other..?"

A loud sound ran through the cafe. Levi had banged his head down on the table. It was probably the annoyance of getting this question again, but I thought he was being a bit exaggerated. He turned his head up to me.

"Eren, your turn to explain." 

I definitely agreed with that idea, considering the possibility of Levi popping his head off. I sighed and looked back up to him. 

"Well.. Yeah, I love him. But in a platonic way, of course.." 

"But don't you find him at least a little attractive?' 

"Well, he is good looking, but I just don't think of him that way. You see, we're aromantic and asexual. So, we dont't really-"

"That's weird."

"Listen Jean, you lumbering piece of shit.." Levi suddenly stood up and leaned over to him. I grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the booth. I didn't really expect everyone to understand, but Levi mostly got offended if the comments were directed towards the both of us. 

"Hah, oh look at the time.. We really should be going. See you some other time!" I dragged him out of the cafe and crossed my arms. "You fucking drama queen."

"Not sorry," he shrugged.

As we walked down the street, I kept bumping into him with tmy shoulder, just to annoy him.

 

 I unlocked the front door and went in with him, throwing my coat onto the armchair and flopping on the couch.

"You really need to lighten up, you know that? Not everyone is going to understand." I muttered

"Yeah, well, they don't have to be rude about it," he mumbled and sat next to me.

"You also don't have to get so offended," I smirked and nudged him. He gave me his signature I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-don't-stop-that look. I smiled innocently up at him.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm gonna go get the mail." He stood up and left the room.

I relaxed and closed my eyes, sprawling out on the couch. 

Levi and I met back in highschool. His friend Hanji had introduced us, her main objective to try and get him to actually hook up with someone. Our main similarity was the lack of interest in each other, or anyone really, and later on identified as aromantic and asexual. Ever since then, we were inseparable. When we graduated highschool, we moved in together. And that, of course, brought rumors of a relationship.

"Hey." I felt a thud on my chest, papers falling off onto the floor. "Taxes are due again." 

I groaned "This is too much. Maybe I should start working, too. Maybe at the little diner on Trost Boulevard?" 

"Hmm." he flopped ontop of me, sprawling out.

"Dude! Get your fatass off me, you're crushing me!" I pushed him off, him rolling onto the floor. He stood up, shrugging.

"Maybe we should just get married." he said it blankly, putting his hands on his hips.

I paused. Well that was off topic. Wait, was Levi hiding something? Was he lying about how he was? Could Levi possibly  _like_ me? 

"Look, Levi.." I sat up, rubbing the back of my neck nervously, biting my lip.

"It's not like that, idiot. I'm talking about the money, the benefits from it. It'll help with the debt."

I relaxed, letting out a relieved sigh. I truly didn't want to hurt Levi, thank God it was just a misunderstanding. "Oh, thank goodness. Wait, that's a real thing?"

He rolled his eyes and nodded "You really think I'd be making this up?" 

"Hmm, alright, but things won't change, will they?" 

"Course not, everything'll be perfectly normal." 

I thought for a moment, scratching my chin. This would no doubt bring some confusion from friends and family, and misunderstandings in our relationship. Levi definitely wouldnt like it, but if that wold help our situation... "One condition. Propose to me in the most cliche way possible."

Levi sighed and walked into the kitchen, dragging a chair to the cabinet and standing on it so that he could reach. Of course, I couldn't help laughing at that. I leaned over the couch, trying to see what he was doing. He looked back and glared. "No peaking." I groaned and leaned back. He came into the room again, and I stood up. He cleared his throat dramatically, hiding something behind his back. "Eren fuckin' Jaeger, will you take my hand in friendly marriage." He pulled out a raspberry ring pop from behind his back, getting down on one knee and smirking up at me.

I held in my laughter, letting out a few small snorts. Priceless. "Oh my, yes Levi, I accept." I brought my finger to my nose "I dibs we use my last name."

"Hell no!" He stood up, handing me the ringpop and I tore the wrapping off, putting it on and showing it off.

"Oooh!" I gave it a lick, smiling at him.

"Whatever." He smiled slightly. "You are such a child."

"An engaged child. That's weird, never thought I'd say that."

"Well now you're engaged to an asshole, congrats." 


End file.
